Mothers Day
by Aimee in Whaleland
Summary: Because there's no code of conduct for people who can't celebrate Mothers Day properly. // Oh wow, my first Glee fic.


**A/N: **I abuse this website -- I use it only when I want stuff. Right now I want to publish this stupid little ficlet and get it out of my head. It's about Mother's Day, which was last month here in England and... next month in America? I d'no. I'm publishing it now, so it's kind of in-between the two.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Glee then I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfictions about it. I'd be out there destroying Wemma, and making mine and Lauren's dream Glee scene a reality.

**Mothers Day**

Rachel Berry had never been able to celebrate Mothers Day, though this didn't bother her most of the time because she consolidated herself with the fact that her family had double the fun on Fathers Day and that pretty made up for anything she was missing. She might have been out of the loop for one day of the year, but when it came to Fathers Day she would be the envy of the rest of the school. Having two dads obviously meant that Rachel couldn't celebrate Mothers Day, and a lot of people (and she knew this for a fact, because she'd heard several rather loud freshmen discussing it over by the lockers earlier) thought she would find the day altogether awkward due to the distinct lact of a female parent in her life. Rachel, being Rachel, defied their statements because she'd lived her entire life in the same way, and what you've never had you can't miss. It all balanced out in the end and Rachel knew for a fact that, given the choice, Rachel wouldn't trade her dads for any mother in the entire world (even if someone like Idina Menzel or Barbra Streisand turned out to be her mother, and that was saying something).

Kurt Hummel had been able to celebrate Mothers Day, once upon a time ago, and in all honestly he could celebrate in his own way even now. Kurt did have a mother, but he just wasn't able to give her gifts like everyone else because she was looking down on him from Heaven and it was decidedly difficult to get gifts sent up there. When he was younger, he'd thought that if he left presents for his mother under his pillow then the angels would come in the dead of night and take them to his mother, much like the tooth fairy took your baby teeth and left you money for sweets. Kurt had grown older he'd learnt that the tooth fairy didn't really exist, so did that mean the same for the angels? Whichever way the situation was viewed, he was still left with the harsh reality of the situation -- Kurt would never again be able to give his mother a present on Mothers Day (or any other day, for that matter). So this particular day of the year was a rather raw subject for him, and he preferred not to join in the discussions about who'd bought what for their mothers. How was it fair that everyone else still got to show their mothers how much they cared, and he was forced to watch from the sidelines?

Every year on Mothers Day, Rachel Berry sits at home with her two dads eating Chinese takeaway (her family are strictly commited to takeout) and watching televised versions of their favourite musicles. She is happy, and although she sometimes longs for a mother she knows that by having one, everything about her would be changed. She wouldn't have been brought up the way she was by her dads -- being given everything she needed in life to help her become the star she's destined to be, and she wouldn't have met the amazing people of New Directions. The very same people that will help her find her grip again when she slips on the ladder leading to the top, and the people that will be at the very top of her Thank Yous in her Tony acceptance speech (second only to her dads).

Every year on Mothers Day, Kurt Hummel sits beside a simple gravestone marked out simply with his mother's name, date of death and a heartfelt message, clutching a bunch of roses he's spent ages picking out (red ones -- his father said they were always her favourite, and he's too young to remember that the two of them went shopping and bought her roses every year of her birthday) and a card he spent ages making but has now decided looks pathetic. He will give it to her anyway, because it has pictures in it of him and all his new friends, and he's sure she'd love to see how far he's come. Although he is not happy, and he wishes his mother was still alive, he knows if that was the case then everything about him would be changed. He would have continued to have been home-schooled by her, and therefore would not be at McKinley High with the people he called his friends. He knows that she wnts him to be happy, and even though he misses her more than he thought possible he knows that everything happens for a reason. And when he's at Glee club practice on Mothers Day and he's been thinking, and he looks over with tears in his eyes (but he won't cry, because he's wearing mascara and racoon eyes are so not hot) at the smiling faces of his friends, he thinks he might just have found that reason.

--

A/N: Okay well that was more depressing than I'd originally intended, but oh well. I think it turned out okay for my first Glee fic, and I promise they'll eventually get less-depressing when I get out of my comfort zone (which is basically depressing fics and parodies). Oh and I want to write more Glee fics, so if anybody has a request I'd be happy to look it over and maybe write something, if my muse isn't broken. Review. Go on, I dare you. If only because I'm trying to get more reviews than my sister, and you want to help me with my sibling rivalry conquest.


End file.
